You Know Nothing About Me
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when the Cullens, the werewolves, and Bella are all forced to sit in a locked room together until they know each other completely? They all know each other pretty well, right? Wrong. This adventure will changge their lives.
1. Letter To the Cullens

I Never Told You That?

By Layla Loves Twilight

It was a picture-perfect day in Forks, Washington. The sun revealed it's face and came out from behind it's hiding place in the clouds. It was a toasty seventy-two degrees. The small population of the town was basking in the rare serenity of the day. Only the Cullens were inside. Esme and Carlisle had pulled their "foster" children, out of school for the day. They said that they were going on a hiking trip in the forest. That they didn't want the kids to miss out on the experience, because it would most likely not come around for the next seven months or so. Their real reason was that they could not be in the sunlight. Not without revealing what they truly were.

Vampires.

Their kind, when exposed to the sunlight, sparkled. If they went out into the sunlight, they would have to leave to avoid being bombarded with questions. So they were spending their day in the cold darkness of their home. Nobody ever visited them. The one exception being Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Bella Swan. The Cullen's- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle- preferred to keep their location secret.

Although, today was no ordinary day. Today, an unfamiliar mail man appeared at the door. He was rather chubby and had a mustache. He whistled and had a light spring in his step. He seemed unaffected by the fact that he was walking right into a vampire coven's home. He took the front steps two at a time and rang the door bell.

Edward checked his watch. It was far too early for Bella to be out of school. Unless she ditched, which she wouldn't have, because she didn't want her grounding to be extended. Jasper sensed the tension in the air. He was a special vampire. He could sense emotions. Besides him, Edward could read minds, and Alice could see the future. None of their gifts really helped them now. Edward couldn't hear the post man's thoughts. Alice could not see his future. Jasper could not feel any of his emotions. If it happened to be a trap, they were completely helpless. The coven stood and sauntered slowly to the door. Carlisle reached past Emmett and Jasper to pull the door open. The mail man smiled and waved.

"I have a package for you. You are Carlisle Cullen, right?" he said. His name tag read John Timberley. Nothing in his name sounded familiar. Maybe he was just a regular mail man.

"Um, that's correct." Carlisle stuttered.

"Okay, then. Sign here and here and then it's all yours!" John said.

Carlisle jotted his signature down on the paper and passed the clipboard back to John. He took the package lightly in his hands and closed the door. John walked to his van without taking a second look at the odd group.

Carlisle took the package to the living room and started to unwrap it. Inside was a note and another small box. Alice took the note and quickly scanned it. Then she started to read aloud.

"To the Cullens,

I hope that you have gotten this package without any trouble. My delivery man can be a bit spacey at times. For the sake of this letter, I'm going to assume that you have actually received it.

I am having a small get together this Friday at 1057 E Street. I hope to get better acquainted with you. I have just moved into the town, and I enjoy meeting new people. The event will start at 12:00 p.m. on the dot,. None of this being fashionably late nonsense. I have a feeling that you will know a lot of the people there. I promise that it will be worth while. Please humor me and come. Thank you.

Your soon-to-be friend,

Taylor McCaunagh. "

Alice finished reading and looked up. Everyone was confused as to why they were being invited to this get together, and how this odd man knew who they were.

Rosalie grabbed the smaller box and opened it to find seven note pads and a note that read, "You will need these."

"What the heck would we need note pads for? It's a party!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It sounds suspicious. I think we should go, just to make sure that it's not a trap for the other people who'll be there." Jasper said.

"I completely agree with you. I want to make sure that Bella's safe here." Edward said.

"So I guess that settles it. I hope we haven't just gotten ourselves into something stupid." Carlisle said.

**Oh my goodness, what could possibly be going on? Ha-ha. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I promise that it will get more exciting. This story will be good, but it's probably only going to be about four chapters long. The chapters will be nice and long though. Review and tell me what you think so far! J**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, peoples! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I haven't felt like writing lately. I've had a ton of homework, tons of friend drama, and a bunch of other stuff that I'm sure you guys don't care to hear about. I really hope that you guys like this story once it gets going. Give it a chance, it is about to get exciting. Enjoy!_

_**A few hours after the strange package had arrived, Bella had gone to visit the Cullens. They had appeared slightly shaken by what had happened. They insisted that Bella should stay home, but she refused. She wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and that she wasn't missing anything. They eventually agreed that it would be safer for Bella to be with them than at home where she was unprotected.**_

_**The next day, they got ready for the party. They planned for every possible situation., and made sure that they had everything that they might have needed. They all piled into the car and left, anticipating the oncoming disaster.**_

_**As they got deeper and deeper into downtown Port Angeles, they realized that they weren't going anywhere pleasant. They passed run-down building after run-down building until they finally reached their destination. It was not unlike the building they had just passed. Perhaps it was a tad bit nicer. Three other cars were already parked in the front. The note had said that they would recognize most of the people there. None of them recognized any of the vehicles. **_

_**One by one, they shuffled out of Edward and Rosalie's cars. Edward grabbed Bella by the arm and led her into the building. The others slowly followed.**_

_**As they walked in through the front door, they saw that the inside of the building was nothing like it was on the inside. The inside looked like a mansion. Ten chandeliers were hung in the dining room. There was light green and dark green stripes painted on the walls. The table was set with twice the equivalence of a Thanksgiving dinner. The table was very formal. The legs had been carved to look like they had been twisted. The chairs were made with the same style. There were small designs on the corners of the table. The groups' jaws fell open as they took in the scene. **_

_**Shoes clicked against the floor in the next room. Edward moved to a protective position in front of Bella. They crouched and prepared for the worst.**_

_**The dining room door creaked open, and out stepped a small looking man. He was about 5' 2" and had a graying beard. His top hat was as green as the walls. He whistled and smiled as if he wasn't being stared down. He stopped right in front of Carlisle and stuck out his hand.**_

"_**Hello. I am Taylor McCaunagh. It is so very nice to meet you all. I was starting to wonder if you would show up. If you don't mind, I would like you to follow me into the living room. That is where the rest of the guests are." Taylor said.**_

"_**Um, of course. We're right behind you." Carlisle said., confused.**_

_**Taylor spun on his heels and proceeded to walk down the hallway. He had a light spring in his step, almost like a child on Christmas day. The Cullens started to wonder if he was a threat at all. **_

_**Taylor opened the door and revealed the rest of the guests. Taylor had been right, they knew every one of the people there. Seth and Leah Clearwater, Emily, Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the wolf pack had attended the party. Needless to say, the Cullens were not very enthusiastic. **_

"_**What are you mutts doing here?" Rosalie seethed. Leah gave her a look that could've killed Rosalie, had she actually been alive.**_

"_**What are you looking at?" Rose hissed.**_

"_**I don't know. I tell you when I figure it out." Leah said.**_

"_**Alright, guys. Stop fighting. It's a party, we're here to have fun." Bella said, trying to calm everyone down. **_

"_**Oh, lovely. I see that you all know each other. It appears that everyone is here, so everyone follow me this way." Taylor said.**_

_**Again, he led them through a series of halls. This time, at a dead end, they boarded an elevator. It took them to floor number twenty-seven. I doors parted to reveal a room that was pure white. Everything- from the chairs to the walls- was white. The party goers stepped into the room. As soon as the last person's foot was out of the elevator, the doors slammed. Thick metal screens slid down to cover the windows. The elevator doors slowly disappeared into nothingness. Everyone screamed as if a monster had jumped out at them. About ten minutes passed, and they all sat down in a circle, waiting for something to happen. **_

_**Five minutes later, A hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Taylor's image eventually flickered in. The group yelled so loudly that their words were unintelligible. Taylor covered his wrinkled ears and screamed, "STOP!"The room became silent. Bella wondered if she had gone deaf. Then Taylor spoke again.**_

"_**I suppose that you are all wondering why I have brought you here. I would be happy to explain it to you. I have started an experiment. A social experiment. What I do is, I pick out a dysfunctional group of people. I then tell them that I am new in town and invite them to a party at my "new" house. Once the arrive, I bring them to this room and leave them here until they learn as much as possible about each other. Pretty interesting, huh?" he smiled, pleased with himself. **_

"_**I don't think that it's a very bright idea! There are some things that are very private that we shouldn't have to share with other people. We have to know everything before you let us out?" Bella asked.**_

"_**That would be corr-"**_

"_**But we've known each other forever. There's nothing more to know." Jacob said.**_

"_**Well, not necc-"**_

"_**But what if we're stuck in here forever?" Seth asked.**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**But what if-"**_

"_**Can I PLEASE finish a sentence?" Taylor yelled. "There is always more to learn about each other. If you cooperate, you won't be in here forever, and there is a toilet in the back room, OKAY! Does that answer everybody's questions?" Taylor explained in a huff.**_

_**Taylor smoothed out his jacket and sniffed. "Now, I am going to take a nap, but my assistant will be watching you, so no funny business. Got it?" Everyone nodded.**_

"_**Enjoy your time together." Taylor smiled an the hologram faded away.**_

_**Awkward silence filled the air. Emmett looked around the room and said, "Alright. Who wants to go first?"**_

_**Everyone said "Not me!" in unison. **_

"_**Okay, then let' vote. We'll start with Seth, Jasper, and Bella. Everyone, close your eyes." They did as Emmett told them. "Now, if you want Seth to go first, raise your hand." Brady and Collin's hands flew up into the air, as did Bella's. **_

"_**If you want Jasper to go first, raise your hand." Emily, Sam, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie raised their hands.**_

"_**If you want Bella to go first, raise your hand." The remaining people's hands went up.**_

"_**Looks like you're going first, Bells." Emmett said as he chuckled. Bella groaned and prepared herself to tell her secrets. Or at least lie about them.**_

_**Just then, she saw one of those "Smile, you're on camera" pictures. But it said, "Smile, you're on lie detector". **_

_**Well, guess she can't lie now.**_

"_**Alright, here it goes."**_

_**I hope you guys liked it! As you can probably guess, the next chapter will be Bella's story. I'm gonna tell you right now, it won't match up with the one in the book. Gotta make it more interesting than that. I forgot to tell you guys that this story is based off of the MTV show "If You Really Knew Me".**_

_**I love that show, and I thought it would be cool to make a Twilight version. Review and give me your thoughts. And if you have ideas that I could put into the story, private message me. They might not make it into the story, but they might. And if they do I promise to give you credit. Thanks!**_


End file.
